Batgirl
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: A young girl has the same story as Bruce Wayne. She became the new Batman's Batgirl with a few added powers


Batgirl

"Batman I would like you to take my daughter as your prodigy," asked a young mother

"I will she'll be in good hands" said Batman as he and the girl walked toward the Batmobile. Once in the car Terry contacted Bruce. "I've got a situation" he types the rest of the message out to Bruce so the girl could not hear.

"Take her to the Batcave" Bruce responded

"But Bruce" Terry argued

"Take her to the Batcave" Bruce commanded

Without further questioning the order, Terry headed to the Batcave.

Batcave

Once at the Batcave Terry sees a side of Bruce he has never seen before.

"Tina, where are your parents?" Bruce asked

"Dead sir, they died when I was eight," Tina answered

"Then who was that women who asked me to allow you to be my prodigy" Terry aggressively questioned

"Terry be quiet you will do well to listen with your trap shut."Bruce calmly commanded

"She was my foster mom she was only wanting to get rid of me" Tina retorted

"Tina do you mind telling us how your parents died"

"My parents and I had just opened Christmas presents and had eaten supper. When they surprised me with tickets to my favorite movie. After the showing, we went around the corner where our limo was waiting as we stepped into the car. I saw a person with a gun. So did my parents they hastened me into the limo. I hid in a secret panel in the back. My parents were just about to enter the limo when the gunman raised his gun and shot two shots. One hit my mom and then the other hit my dad. I wanted to scream, but I knew it would give me away. After the shots were fired, our butler saw my parent's body fall. He peeled out of there and away from the crime scene. I was still crying when we arrived at the mansion. One of my servants came in the limo and got me out of the compartment I was in. She brought me out and consoled me. From then on, my servants raised me. It is still hard for me to wake up and not hear my parent's voice telling me Good Morning" Tina finishes her story

"I know hoe that it feels" Bruce said solemnly " I want you to become Batgirl"

"Yes, I'll try to be as good as the last Batgirl" Tina answered confidently

"I know you will" Bruce said confident in his decision

Training

"She's coming along," commented Terry

"Yes, Terry I need to tell you something. Tina might have special gift telepathic powers. Her mother was Mind Diamond one of the two sister Green Lantern she may follow the footsteps of becoming a great Green Lantern or a powerful telepath. Whichever road she takes these lessons will help her decide the right path."

"Auggh" screams Tina

"Tina" both Terry and Bruce yell

"Tina, Tina wake up" Terry pleaded

"Take her to the Metrotower" commanded Bruce

"Batman to Superman "Terry comlinked in

"Superman here goes ahead," answered Superman

"You know Mind Diamond" Batman asked

"Yeah she passed away about ten years ago" Superman conference

"Yes, but she left behind a daughter and that daughters hurt. I need your help to take care of her, because Bruce believes she has her mother's telepathic powers. I'm headed toward to Metrotower" Batman explains.

"On my way Warhawk is on duty. I'll brief him on the situation and have him meet you when you arrive"

Metrotower

"Terry how is she," Bruce asks

"She'll be fine; something went wrong in the simulation that hurt her brain. Aquagirl and Superman want to keep her here until she's back to full strength," Batman explains

"Thats fine with me" Bruce said giving his permission

"Also Superman thinks we should look at the..."

"Already working on that" Bruce interrupts

"Okay, I'm going to hang with Tina for a few minutes then head out for a patrol"

"Negative, I need you back at the Batcave now" Bruce interrupts again

"On my way" Batman answers without any further questions

Batcave

"Here, she was doing a simulation against Poison Ivy" Bruce explains while they look at simulation tapes

"She was doing great" Terry commented

"Yes, but look here she was doing a back flip to break her fall, watch as she's about to land and

"That's when she yelled and fell flat on her back" Terry says finishing the sentence

"Right, I've being going over it in different spectral analysis trying to identify what happened, but as you see here there is nothing," Bruce explains

"Do you know of any villain who can send a powerful thought waves that can disrupt a humans thought patterns?" Terry asks

"Yes, I do but if that happened we would of felt it wouldn't we" Bruce retorted "The only one that powerful would be Mind Dancer and to contact her, we would have to be a Green Lantern" Bruce ponders out loud

"I know one who is" and with that Terry zooms off.

Metrotower Again

"GL can you contact any Green Lantern" Batman asks GL

"Yes, who you wanted to contact" Green Lantern asked back

"The Lantern who used to be called Mind Dancer" Batman requests

"Ring contact Mind Dancer"

"Hello, oh how nice to see you again" Mind Dancer answered

"You too I have someone here who needs to talk to you," GL explains

"Mind Dancer have you been using your telepathic powers recently" Batman asks

"Yes"

"Can anyone with the same powers you have feel you using these powers?" Batman asks again

"Yes they can"

"Is it dangerous for say an eighteen years old girl who has no knowledge of having this type of gift?"

"Yes, it is dangerous but not fatal the girl will feel pain for a second and then go into what we call a healing trance. Why are you asking me these questions? Surely they don't pertain to you"

"No they don't, did your sister ever tell you she had a daughter"

"No she didn't, but there were many things that she wouldn't tell me she was my older sister by only a single day."

"Well she does and your sister died before she could train her daughter on how to use her daughter how to use her powers"

"I will get their as fast as I can"

Training

For months Mind Dancer trained Tina how to controller powers. Tina increased in skill both mentally and physically. She passed all the training sessions with excellence. All of her mentors agreed she was ready for a mission.

Mission

"These two locations are suspected to be the next to be targeted. You will be doing a stakeout at both places no communications between each other. Terry you'll stakeout this sector while Tina stakeouts this sector," Bruce commands

"Can we talk to each other mentally?" Tina asks

"Only if you can"

"I can" Tina interrupts Bruce

During the stakeout

"Uh oh trouble" Tina says

"What's going on?" Batman asks

"Some guys dressed up in ninja outfits, I'm going in"

"Ok I won't be long"

Inside the Warehouse

"Hey boys I believe the ninja costumes are for the twenty-first century not the twenty-forth century, but they still need to wait till October you know for Halloween" with that Batgirl's eyes lit up as she turns off the lights and adjusts her sight to night vision.

One after another, the thieves fall into a heap. Batgirl tit urns the lights back on not accounting for strangler. He flashed a ninja star and it hit Batgirl in the leg. She screams mental and physically. Just then, Batman arrives and takes care of the last thief.

"Bruce Batgirls hurt"

"I know she was able to tell me before she passed out"

"I'm bringing her in"

Batcave Again

"How is she" Terry asks

"She'll be fine that star scared her leg" Bruce informs Terry

"Can I go see her"

"Yes"

"Hey Tina" Terry smiles but doesn't say anything else

School

"Hey Tina, How are you" Terry calls to Tina as he sees her in the hallways

"Fine, but" Tina stops in midsentence

"But what" Terry says trying to get Tina to say what she was going to say

"I can't tell you here" Tina replies

"Later" Terry asks

Tina nodded and walked to her next class

Later at the Batcave

"This whole week I've been hearing someone's voice in my head but it's not mine or Mind Dancer's. It sounds like my mom" Tina explains

"But your mom's dead right" said Terry

"That's what I thought, but I'm going to ask Teach anyway" Tina said

"Who's Teach?" Terry asked

"Mind Dancer of course before she had to leave her and I created a mental link so I could contact her at anytime," Tina explained

"So why didn't you contact her when you first had these voices" Terry commented

"I did" Tina said

"and I just got here" Mind Dancer butted in

Kidnapped

"Terry have you seen Tina today" Bruce asks Terry as he walked through the doorway.

"Yeah, after lunch she said her head really hurt I advised her to go straight home" Terry responded

"Well she hasn't been home all day. I figured she was at school with you, she usually comes home with you right"

"Yeah, mmm I wonder if she wore her necklace today."Terry mumbled

"What necklace?" Bruce asked

"Since we made it know that she's your daughter I asked her to wear a batman tracker as a necklace. The story behind it was that her father had it made for her to remind her of his love"

"So are you going to track it?"

"Yeah after I get the receiver from her room"

Tracking

"Her signals coming from this warehouse" Terry communicates to Bruce

"Try to contact her with your mind" Bruce command

"Tina can hear me" all Terry hears afterward is static.

Terry decides to make his way toward the top of the building. He slides inside and sees Tina strapped to the wall with something on her head.

"Augh" yelled Batman the last thing he hears is Tina screaming "No, Batman" When Terry wakes, he has strapped in the same way Tina is.

"Finally, you're awake just in time to see me destroy your friend" cooed the kidnapper

"No. if you let her go I'll be your hamster" Batman argued

"A fair deal, but she's going to watch your demise"

"No, I will be your hamster if you allow Batman to go free and return me to my father" Tina requested

"Deal" the kidnapper smirked

"No, Tina your father won't allow me to let you do that" Batman commanded

"He has no say in this for he does not how I work"

Terry watched in horror as he helpless to do anything as Tina walked to her death. When he could not look anymore, he closed his eyes listening to Tina's dying screams

"You can take her home" The kidnapper cackled

"Oh Tina why" Batman cried

Batcave Again

"Terry, she will be back," Mind Dancer says

"No, she won't she's dead I watched her die" Terry says in-between crying spells

"Terry we mindstones can die once in sacrifice and rise again as a new being" Mind Dancer trying to explain to Terry "Once her body has phased out of this realm you must go to the place where she was killed"

"So by doing this she may come back to me" Terry speaks hopeful

"No maybes about it that she will come back" Mind Dancer says to confirm Terry's hopes

Warehouse

Batman arrives carrying a golden tiara. What was left of Tina when she left this world? Suddenly Tina's tiara grows white hot. Batman let go of it expecting it to fall to the ground. However, to his surprise, it rises higher and higher it goes until suddenly it stops. From around it beams of light like shining stars form and shaped beneath the tiara shining brighter and brighter with each turn or twists it made. The mass of light stopped twisting and slowly enough uncurled itself as it descended to the ground as it did the light it gave was less and less.

"Hey Terry did you miss me" Tina said laughing

"You don't know how bad"


End file.
